


Admitting The Truth

by denixvames



Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Everyone decides to take a break from the drama by watching a movie. However, issues are brought up which leads to Remus having a breakdown. Causing him to fuse with his brother, Roman. Once a king comes out to play, the queen comes back to slay. Arguments are tossed back and forth and so much more. And soon, the prince himself asks his dark heart the question he had been preparing to say for so long. (Based off of Are There Healthy Distractions?/Flirting With Social Anxiety by Thomas Sanders)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961851
Kudos: 6





	1. Movie Night

Everyone was gathered around at the living room. Thomas sat at the middle couch. Virgil, wearing his skeleton onesie, sat on top of the couch across from Thomas like an owl. Patton, wearing his cat onesie, was sitting on the carpeted floor with a mug of hot cocoa sitting in between his legs. Roman, in his Beast onesie, was on the floor too. Leaning against the couch as a bunch of pillows were kept as his support. Logan wore his unicorn onesie. He had an insulated mug filled with coffee. Sleep was laying on the couch between Thomas and Virgil. Sipping away at some iced coffee. Remus and Janus were behind the furniture near the table.

Before any of the sides had came in, they had been having some alone time. When the sides did walk in, it was pretty awkward but Logan quickly gave them their own onesies. Remus got a Cthulhu onesie while Janus got a snake onesie.

The movie soon began. Yet, it wasn't enough to make Virgil forget. He had been thinking about what happened. How Roman had saved him and the horrible situations that happened when he almost drowned himself in the darkness.

"Hey Knighto!" ,said Patton who smiled. "Oh! Uh...Hey." "How are you doing?" "Good." Roman looked at him. "Are you sure?" Virgil sighed. "I-I don't know. It's just...It's so hard to hear that I'm a Knight Side. Sometimes, I forget that I am. I've always been known as a Dark Side. That crap was ingrained into my head. And all the terrible things that I've done? I'll never be able to forget." Roman sat on the couch. He placed a hand over his. "That was in the past. You're a better person than you were before. And besides, who cares about these labels? Dark Side? Knight Side? Light Side? None of them matter. What's important is you being you." "That's the thing! I don't know who I'm supposed to be!" "That's the beauty of it. You can change when you feel like changing. You can do whatever makes you happy. Whatever makes you be the person that you are. Even if it takes you years, you'll find your identity. The one that makes you feel comfortable. That makes you be you."

Virgil hugged himself. He shut his eyes. "What if I never find out who I am?" Roman moved himself up to the top of the couch. He wrapped an arm around him. Virgil looked at him. "Then we'll keep looking. Together." He smiled. "Thanks, Roman." "My pleasure." They kissed.

"Ugh! Get a room, you two!" ,said Sleep. "What's his problem?" ,asked Virgil. "Sorry about that. I introduced Sleep to Starbucks." ,said Thomas. "And why isn't he wearing a onesie?" ,said Roman. "Bitch! I am a onesie!" ,said Sleep. He snapped his fingers. "And I slay it!" "That's semi-factual." said Logan. "I don't care about facts. Look at sexy Hans over there." "This is a kids movie." ,said Thomas. "So?" He rolled his eyes. "How about we just enjoy the movie?" ,said Janus. "Agreed." ,said Logan.

After the movie, Roman returned to his room. He wondered if leaving Virgil alone was a good idea. The problem was that he had been thinking about how to tell him. Or more exactly, how to ask him. He changed into his royal uniform before appearing in Virgil's room who had been listening to music in bed. The top half of his face stuck out from the covers. He was sleeping. Having forgotten about the headset over his ears. Roman couldn't help but smile. His alternative boyfriend was adorable as always.

He carefully took the headphones off. Setting them on the drawer near the bed. Virgil opened his eyes. He yawned. "Roman, what are you doing here?" "Sorry to wake you. I wanted to check on you." He rolled over. His back faced him. "Have you been crying?" "I really don't want to talk about it." "I thought we made things clear days ago that you can't keep these bad thoughts inside forever." He sighed. "Let me have my own personal space." "I did. And I want to give you your space but I can't leave you like this. So heartbroken and scared when I'm the one who's supposed to make you feel better about everything."

He didn't respond. Roman lifted the covers. Placing himself under. He took a chance. Putting his arm over him. "Let me love you." Virgil hesitated. He touched his hand. He soon turned over. Meeting Roman's gaze. Their heads leaned against each other's. "Am I good for you?" Roman brushed his lips against his. Relishing the moment between them. Kissing him until he saw that twinkle in his eyes. "You're my whole world." Virgil caressed his cheek. Roman smiled at his touch. "It's still hard to think that you're laying right next to me." "Believe it, Hot Topic." Virgil chuckled. "That's a nickname that I'll never forget." "Really? Well, I've got plenty more where that came from." "Oh? What else?"

Roman went through the list as such:

Emo's Nightmare

Emo Bitch

Panic At The Everywhere

An Emo's Best Friend

Virgil laughed. "Those are some interesting nicknames." "Do you like them? I wasn't so sure if they were hurtful to you." "I love them. I can tell that your ideas come from the heart." Roman bit his lip. "Yeah, they do." Virgil hugged the pillow which was under his head. "I need you to be honest with me." "Hmm?" "How long do you think we're going to last? Being like this?" "Why would you think that we wouldn't?" He took a deep breath. "I appreciate what you're doing for me but I don't want to hurt you again. I've left you so many times. I've hurt you too many times. Isn't this what happened between Sleep and Janus?"

Roman sat up. Virgil did too. "Their relationship was a lot more complicated than ours. Things were so much different for them. Janus had done a lot more damage compared to anyone else. You were merely a victim. Even when you were doing what was wrong, you barely did much at all. During those times when you did attack me, it was because you were under someone else's control. You can't blame yourself for that." "Then how is it that Sleep can suddenly move on while Janus is with Remus?"

Roman gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I think you're forgetting about what happened before." "Before?" "Oh yeah! I forgot. You weren't even awake for that, were you? They trapped you in some kind of bubble." He shook his head. "I swear, it seems like the darker the personality, the more harder it is to even have a basic conversation."


	2. Love Is Addictive

Remus stood in front of the wall of his room. Banging his head against it. Blood trickled down his forehead. Janus appeared. "What am I going to do with you?" "Oh. Hey Janus."

He pulled out a handkerchief from his sleeve. "What are you doing?" "Playing with myself." "Funny. Anyway, let's get you cleaned up." He dabbed the blood off. He helped Remus to the couch where he sat next to him. A med kit appeared in his hands. He began to stitch his gash. Remus frowned. "I was really trying to keep myself from harming anyone." "I know that. It's hard to forget who you were before. I still get those ideas in my head too." Janus patched up the stitched wound. "You seem to be more in control than I'll ever be." He smiled. "Trust me. It feels like hell for me."

Roman appeared.

"Ah! Roman, it's good to see you." Janus walked over. Roman slammed him against a wall. "What are you doing?!" ,said Remus. "What did you say to Virgil?!" Janus raised a brow. "What?" "Tell me! Now! What made him throw himself in the darkness in the first place?" "How the hell should I know? Did you even bother to ask him?" "Don't act like this is my fault! You're the one who made him feel this way in the first place! All you ever did was hurt him! You took his happiness away!" "That was in the past! I thought we moved on from this!" "I never forgot who you were! It's what you'll always be! An evil monster who destroys lives!"

Janus grit his teeth. He threw Roman to the floor. Keeping a hand wrapped around his throat as he sat on him. Making sure he wouldn't move. He glared. "I may have been an asshole but don't think for one second that I would ever make him end his own life! I'm not the one here who just abandoned their boyfriend to go attack a side who isn't even doing anything wrong!" He hissed. "I'm not the bad guy here!"

Remus screamed. The room began to shake. Janus stumbled off of him. "Whoa! What's going on?" ,asked Roman. "Oh great. Now, you've done it." "Done what?" Remus giggled. "That." "Oh shit." He pulled out a mace from his mouth. "So violence is his trigger?" "No." They stood. Janus frowned. "He's been trying to keep himself from harming any of us. Killing and torture? Those were the only things he ever knew before he became a good side." "How do we get him to calm down then?" "I don't know. Before, it was through your brotherly love. Maybe you can communicate with him?" "Maybe."

Roman opened his arms as he headed towards the manic side. "Remus? It's me, Roman. Do you want a hug? Some time to talk about this?" Remus smiled wide. He swiped at him. Roman jumped back. Nearly missing the tip of his mace. Remus laughed. He hit his head with his hands. He soon cried then laughed again. "Just stop it! Someone make it stop!" He raised the knife. "But it feels so good to do it!" He disappeared.

"Shit! Where did he go?" ,said Janus. "I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that Virgil needs our help." "You know these situations are really starting to get old." "Tell me about it."

Virgil sat in a corner of the room. Keeping his eyes shut as he faced the wall. His hood was over his head. He had been crying over the constant screaming. "Leave me alone already!" Remus cast a green bubble which surrounded him. Virgil soon succumbed to the sleep spell that was contained within the bubble. Janus and Roman appeared. "We don't have to go through with this again, Remus! I can help you!" ,said Roman. "Why? So I won't be an annoyance anymore?!" "No! Of course not!" Remus screamed. They covered their ears. "For you, this is an inconvenience. For me? This is all I've ever known." He pressed a hand against his head. "I can't stop thinking about hurting people! It's all I use to be! It's what I was made for!"

"No, you weren't! You're Intrusive. You're supposed to be a realization that we're not perfect. That we have these dark thoughts because of the fact that we're so human. And that should be a good thing." ,said Janus. "How?!" "You make us realize that we can be a better person. Sometimes, you even give us dark humor which we need." "All that bullshit you're spewing out is nothing but lies! Tell me! What am I supposed to be?" "You have to that answer that!"

Remus cried out. He strike the floor with the mace. "Fine! If you won't tell me then I'll find out for myself!" He threw himself at Roman. "Wait!" ,shouted Janus. There was a blinding light. Janus raised his cape. Shielding his eyes.

"What the hell?"

He wasn't sure who said that until he lowered his cape. "Roman? Remus? Did you two...?" Who was in front of him had a dark blue velvet uniform with a golden pattern over his chest that represented his bloodline's symbol. He had a dark red sash over his shoulder. His pants were dark blue as well. He wore a crown. A Broadsword hung by his side. "I'm finally back! I'm free!" "Who are you?" "Oh! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Retep. Now, don't say it three times or it gets worn out." "So Roman and Remus fusing doesn't even bring a whole Roman? It's just you?" "Oh peasant. I'm better than whatever those insolent fools were."

Janus glared. "You're going to help me get Virgil out of this bubble!" "I have better things to do than help a servant. I'm going to my quarters. I expect dinner immediately." "Hold up!" He reached out. Retep pulled out his sword. He spun around. Pointing the weapon at his neck. Janus raised his arms up. He took a step back. The royal side smiled. "That's more like it."

He disappeared.


	3. Queen Of Forgiveness

"And I'm guessing it didn't stop there?" ,said Virgil. "Oh no! It just kept on getting worse. Retep would constantly have them do everything for him. I struggled to get out of the fusion but Remus was stronger. He really felt whole for that one moment in his life. The problem was that it was only temporary. So when we separated, he went mad. But it was nothing like Retep. That's the reason why Malinda was called by Thomas to visit. He knew what Retep represented just as much as she did."

"What are you saying?" "Retep was Remus's dreams. To kill a queen and become a king. So he tried to kill Thomas until Malinda defeated him."

Retep had created a castle. Destroying Roman and Remus's rooms. He loomed over the ground as he enjoyed the view from his kingdom.

Malinda sat in the living room as Thomas explained everything. She put her glass of water down. "Wait a minute. So, you want me to go into your head and defeat this mixture of Remus and Roman which somehow became that king character that you played as in my music video?" He shrugged. "Pretty much." "And how is this even going to work?" "We have to sleep. Once you find the path to my mind, that's when you'll find him. I don't think I need to tell you how to fight him since you technically beat him the first time. Only he was me." She sighed. "I guess I can try. This just sounds unbelievable if you ask me." "I know. I don't blame you for feeling that way. But you've got to help me. Please. I don't know what else to do."

She laid on the couch. "Alright. Let's take a nap."

Retep smiled. "I'm alone in my throne with power. This is perfect." "You wish." He whipped his head around. "Malinda? How did you-?" "Enter Thomas's mind? He taught me a few tricks." He examined her black large Victorian dress. "This isn't the outfit I recall when you defeated me before." "That's right." She raised her sword. "This is the dress I wore at your funeral." "How touching." He readied his weapon. "But it looks like you'll need a change of color for your own grave." "We'll see."

They ran towards each other. Their swords clashed. He jumped back. "What a coward he is. Sending a woman to fight his own battles." She glared. She swung her sword. Cutting through his sleeve and flesh. Blood trickled from the wound. "Ah!" He clutched his arm. She winked. He grit his teeth. "I should have never married you!" "I didn't exactly want the contract either."

He ran into the castle. Leading her to the ballroom. "Do you recall this place? We use to hold balls and danced as if nothing matter to us." "What's with the nostalgia speech?" "Oh, it's nothing really. Just a distraction!" "Huh?" He threw a vase. She knocked it out of her way with the tip of her blade. She raised her weapon in time before his sword could have stabbed her. He kicked her feet off. She fell back. Hitting her head. She forced herself to sit up. She clutched the pile of dirt near her from the broken vase and its wilted flowers. He pointed his sword at her. "Looks like you lost and I won." She smirked. "I don't think so."

The dirt flew into his eyes. He screamed. He stumbled back. Trying to rub the dirt out. He soon opened his irritated eyes. Meeting a punch to the face. He bent over. He touched his nose. Blood stained his hand. It dripped to the floor. He laughed. "You're copying me. Doing everything that I did to you. Now, who's the bad guy here?" "Honey, I've always been the bad guy. I'm just better at it than you." She swung. He ducked. He ran through the hall. Heading upstairs to the bedroom.

When she entered, he was nowhere in sight. She glanced at the lump under the covers. She chuckled. "Really? That old trick? You're too readable." She went for the curtains. He popped out from the bed. She moved her head inches to the left before her eye could become a bloody mess. She flinched at the sharp pain on her cheek. She watched her blood trickle down his sword. She raised a brow. "Clever. But can you beat this?" She hit close to the handle of his blade. He instinctively dropped his weapon. He picked up the sword. Misses a hit, he ran out. Making it to the top of the castle.

"You have nowhere to run!" "I could say the same to you." He blocked her attack with his. She soon got the upper hand. Knocking his sword out of his hand. It fell off the great height. "What are you going to do now? Kill me? Go ahead!" She took a step forward. He shut his eyes. She threw her sword. Letting it fall. He opened his lids. "Huh?" She wrapped his arms around his neck. His eyes widened.

"I forgive you."

His eyes flickered a golden hue. His tears spilled. He smiled. "You...You freed me!"

"You're telling me that he was cursed this whole time? But how?" ,asked Virgil. "There's a lot that we don't even know about Thomas. We never realized that him being involved in that music video would cause ourselves to become one. Because of this, what we were was becoming someone else." He glanced off at the painting of the King and Queen hanging on the wall.

"A real person."


	4. The Question

"Again, I'm sorry about that whole remark referring to women being useless in battle. I never meant any of it." ,said Retep. "It's ok. I forgive you. Besides, you already apologized like five times. I can tell that it wasn't you who was saying those words."

They entered the castle. Coming to the bedroom. He stood before the mirror. "Your story imprisoned me. I repeated the events for so long. It felt like years." She rubbed her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He held her hands. "You're wrong. None of it was your fault. It was Thomas. Only, he never knew." "How?"

He sighed. He took his crown off. Staring at it. "Thomas is...special. Not all of us know about the rest of his abilities. His power. We only do what we can to make him feel good about himself. About the world and its people. What we never expected to find was this strange ability." "How strange are we talking here?" He threw the crown at the mirror. Its pieces scattered. Surrounding the broken reflection of the king. "He can create duplicates of himself and bring them into the real world."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up! Run that by me again?" "We should sit." They went to the throne room. Sitting next to each other on their chairs. "I'm not too sure why the doctor came to be. I know how but I don't know why. It might have something to do with Thomas's problems." "Problems?" He nodded. "You see, Remus use to be a villain to Thomas. He attempted twice to take over his mind. Killing the sides. But when they convinced him to turn to the good side, he stopped. Yet, being a horrible side was all that he ever knew. Deep down, he misses being a dark side because it was so much easier for him to do the job instead of analyzing everything. Everything feels confusing for him. He feels as though he has no to express his interests with."

He looked at his hands. "Everyone's trying to be his friend but no matter how many times they try to encourage him to do the right things, he can't help but look back on the past." He touched his chest. "Then there's Roman who's so naive in his ways. Not realizing that romance isn't always going to be the solution for every problem. That not every person will change or move on. I only wish that were true. Otherwise, I'd be whole." "So, the only reason why you're stuck in a loop is because Roman and Remus can't face reality and deal with their own problems?" "That's half of the truth." "What's the other half?" "I don't know how to leave."

She raised a brow. "You must have tried to find a way?" He shook his head. "I couldn't. I was trapped in the same events. I wasn't able to move but I did glance by the rooms that I entered. Yet, there was nothing that seemed like an escape except for the sweet release of death. Falling the castle. For those mere seconds, I was free until this strange land tossed me back to the beginning." She stood. "I have a plan. I think I know how you can get out of here." "Really?"

Thunder broke out. Dark clouds covered the sky. It soon turned into night. She asked, "What's going on?" He ran outside. Seeing the natural mayhem. "Oh no! Whatever was keeping me here knows that I'm not repeating the same events!" He went to the cliff. She grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?!" "I have to do this or else you'll get hurt!" She hugged him. "If I let myself fall then I'll be stuck here. If you do the same then it'll happen all over again. The only way out is by falling together." "Will that work?" "It's worth a chance instead of being cooped up here."

She looked into his eyes. He thought for a moment then smiled. "Alright. Lead the way." They held each other close as they threw themselves into the darkness.

The painting in the lounge had burned away. The castle crumbled into dust.

Thomas and Malinda opened their eyes. Retep loomed over them. "Hi."

"So, what happened after that?" ,asked Virgil. "It's hard to explain. Retep got a new name since he didn't like the one that his possessor had given him when he wasn't himself. Malinda gave him the name, Cassian. Whatever that means. Anyway, he's living with her while he looks for a job." "And what happened to Remus?" "Me and him had a session with Dr. Picani." "How did that go?" "Let's just say that..."

Remus shouted, "You're a fucking bitch!"

"Things got a bit crazy."

Remus flipped the coffee table over. He let out a scream. The others covered their ears. When he stopped, Dr. Picani spoke. "I haven't even started the session yet."

"Things resolved like always as brothers. And then Remus and Deceit talked in his room." "Oh god! Don't remind me. I woke up at the right time to hear the noises coming from there. And boy do I regret it."

Remus popped out of the room. He was naked with his arms raised high. "I got fucked in the butt!" "Remus! Honey! Come to bed!" ,said Deceit. "Sure thing, you sexy snake!"

Virgil and Roman shivered. "What a nightmare." "Tell me about it." ,said Roman. He smiled. "But at least he's happy. Which reminds me..." He got out of bed. He walked around. Now standing in front of him. Virgil raised a brow. "What's going on?" Roman knelt. He pulled out a small black box.

"Virgil, ever since we met, you always seemed to change how each day goes. And that's what makes me love you. You're reserved and careful while I can be a bit wild and eccentric." "You mean overdramatic and egotistical?" He gave him a look. Virgil chuckled. "I'm kidding." He stood in front of him. "I appreciate what you're doing but..." He clenched his fists. "I don't know if I'm the right person for you. I've told before about all the chaos I cause just from being in a terrible mood. I can't imagine what it would be like to bring you down even further just by you marrying me." "Bring me down?"

Roman stood. He caressed his cheek. Their eyes met. "You could never bring me down. I take risks just so you can be happy because I want you to feel good. Because I love you." Virgil leaned his head against his. "I love you too." "So, I want to ask you an important question." Roman knelt once more. Raising the box, he opened it to reveal a ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Virgil took a moment to think. He would be bound by love. By the happiness that they both shared. He knew who he wanted to be with for the rest of his temporary life.

"Yes."


	5. Church Bells Are Ringing

It took Thomas's imagination to conjure up the land that Roman once lived in. There were chairs, tables for the food and drinks, and an arbor. Each piece of furniture was decorated from head to toe with black satin and red glittery spider patterns. There was one blank chair reserved for Patton.

Logan had done the organization. Deceit was the decorator. Thomas made all the dishes and drinks. He even made the wedding cake which had purple icing, white frosting, and red and black sprinkles. Handmade little dolls that resembled Virgil and Roman had been created by Deceit.

November, September, October, Remus, and Deceit were standing there. Watching Sleep walk by as he threw red petals behind himself. Roman squeezed his dress. He took a deep breath. Unsure about this moment. He was about to walk down the aisle. Did he make the right decision? Will he make Virgil happy? Is this all going too fast? A tear fell. Hitting the bouquet of lilies in his hands. He looked at everyone as if they were far away. He bit his lip. Tightening his grip on the flowers.

Logan walked from his chair. He held out his arm. "It's ok. I'll be right there. Guiding you." Roman looked at him. Knowing that he did this for a reason. He wanted to be married because he knew he had met the right side. The right being. He never felt more alive than he did with Virgil. He nodded with a smile. He wrapped his arm around his. "Thanks, Logan." "Of course."

As they walked down the aisle together, Thomas was playing the wedding song with a ukulele. Virgil stood there at the arbor. Dressed in a suit. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He smiled as he watched him get closer and closer. Their eyes locked on. Never taking each other's gaze off of one another. And once they stood in front of each other, it never stopped. Remus stood in front of them with several papers in his hands. He cleared his throat.

"All of us wonderful sides and Thomas are gathered here today to bring these two lovely sides into an everlasting bond. One side holds everything Disney while the other one brings in the darkness in everything in his own imperfect way. Let them speak of their love."

"Roman, when we first met, I didn't know what to expect. At first, I was scared. But the more I got to know you as a person, the more I started learning new things about myself. You accepted me without even a second thought. I almost couldn't believe it until I felt this weird feeling." He placed a hand over his chest. "That was the first time I had ever experienced love. Thank you."

"Virgil, you use to tell me that I was perfect. You were jealous of what I had. Of what I was. But the truth is, I didn't want to be this perfect being. I wanted to be different. You helped me realize that I could be whatever I wanted to be. Your ideas were and always have been wonderful. Each day, you never cease to amaze me with your own creations and opinions. I learn from you all the time. There's no one else that I would rather be with than you. You're welcome."

"The rings please." Patton, in a bear onesie, skipped over with a dark purple and red ring.

Virgil placed the red ring over his finger.

Roman placed the dark purple ring over his finger.

"Do you, Roman, take Virgil to be your side forever and always? Through the toughest times and highest moments of your existence?"

"I do."

"And do you, Virgil, take Roman to be your side forever and always? Through the most dramatic and lowest points of your existence?"

"I do."

"Then by my jack-off hand and whimsical smell, I pronounce you Prinxiety!"

They kissed. Purple glowed out from the darkness under Virgil's eyes. Both colors had intertwined. Roman jumped on him. Catching Virgil off guard who caught him at the last second. They laughed.

After the ceremony, Logan stood near the table. Holding a glass of wine. Everyone else was standing behind Roman except for Virgil. Their palms were out. Ready to catch the bouquet. "What are you doing, Sleep? I thought you didn't need a man?" ,asked Logan. "I'm going to burn those flowers for my room." He shook his head as he chuckled. Roman threw the flowers behind himself. All of them were looking up. Wondering where it would land.

Logan dropped his glass. Wine soaked into the grass. The bouquet landed in his arms. He looked up with crooked glasses. Thinking how nearly impossible that angle was. "Yay! Logan got the flowers!" Patton ambushed him with a hug from behind. Resting his head over his shoulder. Logan blushed as the other sides and Thomas smiled. Praising him for his catch.

"Thank you, Thomas. You did all of this for me. I didn't think any of our existences even mattered to you." ,said Roman. "Of course you guys matter to me. You're a part of me. You're a part of yourselves. I need all of you to help me just as much as I help you guys. Besides, I love a gay wedding." He smiled. "They are something, aren't they?" Deceit put the needle on the record player. It was a jazzy song with a real nice kick to it. He pulled Remus over to the dance floor. "C'mon! Let's have some fun!" Virgil walked to Roman with shy steps. He held out his hand. "Shall we?" Roman nodded. "I impress you, don't I? So, let me impress you with my sick moves!" Virgil laughed. "You're weird, you know that?" Roman winked. "Romantically weird." Virgil rolled his eyes but couldn't stop laughing. The two soon began to dance the day away.

It didn't take long for all the other sides and Thomas to join in. From today and now on, Thomas knew he would be filled with a surprising future that will never make sense to him. This was something that he was happy to know. Because he could confront it in any way he knew best. And the best way was being happy.

He accepted differences. He accepted his sides. He accepted his out-of-nowhereness.

And he accepted the fact that he was Thomas Sanders.


End file.
